


"Ты пахнешь соблазном и медом" (с)

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "TYL!Ямамото/TYL!Гокудера. Секс после длительного перерыва. Ямамото заводит запах Гокудеры"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ты пахнешь соблазном и медом" (с)

Две недели воздержания для молодого организма, привыкшего к ежедневному сексу – это катастрофа. Но, как оказалось, это не самое страшное. Не хватало не просто траха – в конце концов, секс-услуги еще никто не отменял, можно было заказать себе хоть девочку, хоть мальчика, хоть обоих сразу – было бы желание, но его не было. Не хватало именно Хаято, не хватало в буквальном смысле как воздуха – до физической боли в солнечном сплетении. 

Все вокруг имеет запах, запахи раздражают – они чужие, они неприятные, от них больно стучит в висках. Иногда Ямамото кажется, что ему нечем дышать; что он вот-вот задохнется. Ему нужен Хаято рядом. 

Ямамото почти ничего не знает про Египет – только то, что там пирамиды и какие-то интересы Вонголы, но он ненавидит всеми фибрами души эту страну – в ней определенно не может быть ничего хорошего: пыль, пустыня, пирамиды, опять же. 

Сегодня Ямамото на пределе, он уже готов на самообман – утром, принимая душ, он пользуется мылом с медом. Это мыло Хаято, Ямамото вообще не любит запах меда. Ни на ком, кроме Гокудеры. Самообман, конечно, ужасно наивный, но если закрыть глаза, можно представить, что Гокудера сейчас рядом. Ямамото замирает на мгновение, вдыхая пар, смешанный с густым медовым ароматом, и ведет по телу мыльным бруском. Он почти новый – Хаято купил его перед отъездом, хорошо, если пару раз воспользовался. Ямамото подносит брусок к лицу, вдыхает поглубже. И чихает. Интересно, почему этот запах на коже Хаято чувствуется совсем не так? Ямамото открывает глаза и смотрит на масляно-желтое мыло. На нем рельефное изображение женской головы с тонкой-тонкой шеей – как крупный бутон на стебле; Ямамото уже видел такое – давно, еще в школе, в учебнике истории, рядом с фотографией пирамид. В копилку неприязни к Египту добавляется еще и это.

Выйдя из душа, Ямамото идет на кухню, заваривает себе чай, а потом, поколебавшись, делает кружку кофе. Кофе он не пьет, а вот Хаято эту отраву обожает. Потом, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо, Ямамото прикуривает сигарету и кладет ее в пепельницу. Все выглядит так, как будто Хаято, как всегда, прикурил сигарету и убежал с телефоном, вот-вот вернется, сплюнет в сердцах: "Опять стлела!" и прикурит новую. Ямамото смотрит на пачку сигарет песочно-желтого цвета – на ней пирамиды и одинокий верблюд. 

Когда входная дверь негромко хлопает, Ямамото сначала не верит собственным ушам – до возвращения Хаято еще два дня, он не предупреждал, что вернется раньше, хотя он вообще обычно не звонит перед приездом – проверяет, что ли? 

Пиджак Хаято пахнет чем-то чужим – дорогой, пылью, приторными восточными сладостями и яблочным кальянным табаком.

– Эй, да отстань ты от меня, маньяк озабоченный, мне надо Джудайме позвонить! И бумаги…

Его губы пахнут кофе – не домашним, горьковатым, а дешевым, чуть с кислинкой – такой выплевывают автоматы в пластиковые стаканчики. Ямамото осторожно целует – больше облизывает, убирает непривычный вкус; снимает пиджак, расстегивает рубашку – Хаято уже не сопротивляется, тяжело дышит, подставляет себя под ладони.

Ямамото притягивает его ближе к себе, утыкается носом куда-то в ключицу, втягивает воздух. Даже самому немного смешно – наверняка он похож сейчас на Джиро, так же громко дышит, принюхивается, ищет знакомые запахи, но остановиться не может. Он толкает Хаято к столу, расстегивает на нем брюки, при этом стараясь не отодвигаться, и подсаживает его на край стола. Хаято чуть откидывается назад, опираясь на руки, выгибается, широко разводит ноги, вздрагивает от прикосновений. Смазка в спальне, оторваться сейчас от Хаято и идти за ней – невозможно, соседняя комната это слишком далеко. Ямамото берет со стола баночку с оливковым маслом, смазывает им пальцы и начинает растягивать Хаято: медленно проталкивает палец в отверстие – оно сжимается, сопротивляясь проникновению. Нужно быть аккуратным, не торопиться, но сдерживаться очень тяжело. Он лижет ключицы Хаято, шею, чувствуя, как пульсирует под языком жилка. Хочется разложить его и трахать, плевать на подготовку, но Ямамото все еще помнит, что надо быть осторожным – две недели, это четырнадцать дней, это бездна часов, это очень много. Пытаясь удержать себя и не сорваться, он до боли прикусывает губу. В голове становится яснее, но не намного, обоняние щекочет мягкий медовый запах с примесью кальянного дыма. Ямамото чуть прихватывает зубами тонкую кожу на шее, Хаято хрипло стонет, вздрагивает, ерзает и что-то невнятно лепечет.

Ямамото садится между раздвинутых ног Хаято, дотрагивается языком до морщинистой кожи мошонки, не прекращая ласкать пальцами изнутри. Голова кружится от острого запаха. Ноги Хаято дрожат, и Такеши успокаивающе гладит его по бедру.

– Черт, ну сделай уже хоть что-нибудь!

Ямамото проводит языком по члену, по выпуклой вене, гладкой головке, облизывает ее – на языке становится солоновато. Хаято дергается вперед, почти съезжая со стола, Ямамото подхватывает его под ягодицу свободной рукой, выпрямляется. Хаято смотрит зло, облизывает пересохшие губы.

– Раз ты никуда не спешишь, можно было дойти до спальни.

В ответ Ямамото двигает пальцами, разводя их буквой V, и зачарованно смотрит, как зрачки Хаято увеличиваются, заполняя светлую радужку. Раздеваться самому – это еще одна слишком долгая процедура, он только расстегивает брюки, спускает до колен вместе с бельем. Спешно размазывает по члену остатки масла и толкается вовнутрь. Хаято вскрикивает, плотно обхватывает его ногами, руками, плавно откидывается на спину и тянет его за собой. Упершись в стол рукой, Ямамото толкается глубже, до конца, снова и снова. Стол скрипит, его край с каждым движением бьет о стену с глухим стуком, но до этого нет никакого дела. Хаято выгибается, жадно подается навстречу, цепляется в плечи горячими даже через футболку пальцами; втискивает руку между их телами, обхватывает член, дрочит торопливо, задевая кистью руки напряженные мышцы живота. 

– Еще… да… Такеши!

Хаято вскрикивает, на живот летят капли спермы, и Ямамото кончает.

Солнце освещает кухню, бьет по глазам, окрашивая все прозрачно-желтым. "Медовым", мысленно усмехается Ямамото, ощущая себя завязшей в этом меду букашкой: шевелиться не хочется, глаза слипаются, но при этом так сладко. 

Хаято натягивает трусы, недовольно морщась, поднимает с пола брюки, вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и сотовый, прижимает его плечом к уху, чиркает зажигалкой, затягивается с нескрываемым удовольствием.

– Джудайме, я прибыл, когда мне подъехать? – Хаято встряхивает свободной рукой брюки. – Нет, я могу сегодня, что за глупости!.. Да я не устал, правда! Ну хорошо, хорошо, завтра утром. До свидания, Джудайме.

Брюки отброшены на стул, Хаято потягивается с наслаждением и зевает.

– Черт, действительно стоит вздремнуть, этот перелет… Что, кто-то приходил? – Хаято подбородком указывает на пепельницу, в которой уже давно стлела до фильтра сигарета, которую Такеши положил туда перед самым возвращением Хаято. Сейчас кажется что это было вечность назад.

Ямамото, улыбаясь, отрицательно мотает головой.

– Ты что, курить начал? Придурок! Да ты и затянуться-то нормально не сможешь, только сигареты переводишь! Ты же сам говорил, что это вредно, что за хрень с тобой происходит?! 

– Я больше не буду. 

"Ты только не уезжай надолго", – хочет добавить он, но молчит, и так все понятно. Прикрыв глаза, Ямамото вдыхает – наконец-то! – полной грудью: больше не ноет, не скручивает, и он пытается надышаться за все эти дни и еще немного про запас, чувствуя себя полностью и абсолютно счастливым. Египет? Ну а что Египет… Обычная страна, не хуже остальных – теперь, когда Хаято оттуда наконец-то вернулся.


End file.
